


New life

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: To protect his master, Frankenstein would do anything, even if it means that he has to seal the Noblesse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [new life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440931) by FoxyAtTheCorner. 



> This first chapter is a re-write of the first three chapters done by FoxyAtTheCorner.

A sweet yet light scent of rose floating in the air could be smelled as Frankenstein poured his Master’s tea into a black porcelain cup. He added 8 spoonfuls of sugar, then placed the cup on the table for the Noblesse. Frankenstein stood beside his Master and watched as **he** gently lifted the tea cup and took a small sip in a calm and elegant manner. Neither of them said a word. The Noblesse was never a talkative person and **he** could tell that there was something not right about Frankenstein at present. After a while, when **he** had drunk half of the tea, Frankenstein decided to speak up.  
  
“Master, how was the meeting with the Lord?” There was a short pause before he received the answer.  
  
“It was troubling.”  
  
Frankenstein nodded in understanding. He didn’t ask any further, instead he let his Master finish his tea.   
  
A clicking sound reverberated as the Noblesse put down the now empty teacup. Frankenstein picked up the teapot at once in order to fill his Master’s cup, but the Noblesse beckoned for him to stop with a raised hand. Placing the pot down, Frankenstein stepped backward to his place. His gaze dropped onto the cup with an uneasy look before darting back to his Master. The Noblesse was leaning against the couch with his eyes closed. **He** looked exhausted. **He** was exhausted.   
  
“It is a full moon tonight, so it’s a convenient time for you to enter the shrine…” Frankenstein stated with an almost hopeful voice.

There was no reply as crimson eyes slowly opened, however the Noblesse refused to look at Frankenstein.

“It would not be prudent to delay it any longer, Master.”

There was still no response from **him**.

“Master.” Frankenstein felt like he had told his Master thousands of times. “You need to rest in your shrine.”

Finally knowing that **he** couldn’t avoid the subject, the Noblesse said without turning to his Bonded, “Frankenstein, we have already discussed this.”  
  
“Master…”

The Noblesse said nothing in response to **his** human’s plea.  
  
“Your body can’t hold out any longer. If you keep using your power like this, soon you will collapse… or even worse.”

“There is no need for you to worry, Frankenstein. I’m fine.”  
  
An obvious lie and they both knew it. The same request had often been replied to with the same answer, but tonight, Frankenstein wouldn’t accept the word _no._  
  
“You don’t have to do this, Master. The last battle with the Union took most of your life source and you are suffering from it.”   
  
His Master tried to never show any sign of weakness when everyone else was around, but now, the Noblesse’s exhaustion was so obvious that nobody could deny it.

“The Nobles are strong enough to handle the Union by themselves. There’s no need for you to participate in this war. They don’t need your protection, Master.”

Once again Frankenstein waited in silence for his Master to respond.

In the silence, they could still communicate, since they were able to understand what the other was thinking and feeling. Even in this silence. And sometimes, Frankenstein hated the fact that he could already predict what his Master would say. He had hoped that he could convince the Noblesse to enter the ‘sleep’ willingly, because after all, this would be best for **him** and for Frankenstein.  
  
“Frankenstein, I’m not protecting the Nobles…” **He** took a deep breath and continued speaking. “Nor am I protecting you, nor the modified humans.”

Warm crimson eyes met confused sapphire as their gazes locked and suddenly, the loyal servant of the Noblesse found those rubies shining with happiness.

“I’m fighting side by side with them, with you, together, against the Union.”

“Master, but you-”

“You know even if I enter my shrine, I won’t recover.”  
  
Their eyes remained in contact. The fact that the Noblesse for once admitted that **he** wasn’t fine hurt Frankenstein as badly as when his Master lied about **his** weakened state. He tried his best to maintain a low voice as he talked to his Master, because it would be wrong to shout in front of **him**. Frankenstein just needed to convince his Master and everything would be all right.

“That’s why you should not delay this, Master. If you ‘sleep’ right now, the chances for you healing will be much higher. You still have time. Please stop pushing yourself and take a rest.”

The longer their eyes remained locked, the more Frankenstein found himself close to remorse.   
  
When the Noblesse rose from **his** seat to stand in front of Frankenstein, Frankenstein knew that he had failed.

“I’m sorry, Frankenstein.” His Master whispered to him. “I’m causing you nothing but trouble, but please understand my weakness for wanting to spend the time I have left with the people whom I hold dear.”   
  
Frankenstein really had failed. He looked at his Master. Guilt was eating him by the second. He had failed in making the person he cared about most enter **his** shrine by **his** own will. His heart ached as he looked into those crimson eyes, full of trust. The Noblesse trusting him only made Frankenstein hate himself more, as if his own guilt wasn’t enough to sicken him. Had his Master willingly ‘slept’, he would have never had to see this pure being whom he loved being hurt.   
  
Why couldn’t things ever turn out the right way?

However, if **he** had agreed to go into his long sleep, then it wouldn’t be like the Noblesse at all. He wouldn’t be Cadis Etrama di Raizel.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Frankenstein shut his eyes. He wished that he didn’t have to do what he was planning to do, but fully understanding what kind of a person his Master was left him with no choice.   
  
“I knew you would say that.” His eyelids flew open, allowing his Master to clearly see all of his adoration for **him**. He wanted his Master to know that no matter what happened next, no matter what Frankenstein was about to do, he did it for **him**.  
  
“I’m sorry, Frankenstein,” said the Noblesse.

“No, Master. I’m sorry.”  
  
A weak smile crossed the Noblesse face when **he** heard Frankenstein apologize. **He** patted Frankenstein on the shoulder. “You have never done anything wrong… at least not to me, so don’t be.” **He** tilted **his** head a little to the side in a teasing way, copying the human children’s behavior.   
  
The sight of his Master trying to cheer him up only hurt him further, like a cut from a sharp knife into his dark heart. _No. Being cut by a knife doesn’t hurt nearly as much as this._  
  
“No, I haven’t. Master.”

The Noblesse was becoming more confused as Frankenstein’s expression was becoming darker.   
  
Frankenstein wanted to kneel down at his Master’s feet and confess, but he couldn’t. His emotions were a mess: his guilt, his horror, and this terrible decision were killing him.

The Noblesse’s eyes were filled with worry. **He** believed that Frankenstein didn’t deserve whatever he was struggling with in his mind. **He** was worried about him.

His Master trusted him, but it was too late turn back. He couldn’t let his Master die, even if he had to betray himself, even… He was betraying this pure being, wasn’t he?  
  
“Forgive me, Master.”   
  
Betrayal or not, that wasn’t important anymore. Not now.  
  
“What do you m…”   
  
A slight look of confusion appeared on the Noblesse’s face before he suddenly collapsed and fell into Frankenstein’s arms. It was the only thing preventing **his** warm body from meeting the cold floor. Crimson eyes widened in shock as Frankenstein pulled his Master tightly against him.  
  
“Master, you’re too weak like this and I can not allow it.”  
  
A wave of a familiar power poured inside the Noblesse as Frankenstein released his aura.  
  
“Do not be scared, Master. I swear to you that I would never do anything to harm you.”   
  
He pushed away the pain, trying his best to focus on summoning that dark power instead of the sadness reflected in the eyes of the one he held most dear. It hurt so _very_ much, to see Frankenstein’s own aura emanating from his Master as the Dark Spear answered the call of its owner.   
  
Crystal tears falling from **his** eyes were gently wiped away.  
“Please, do not cry. I am so sorry, but I need to do this.”   
  
The crimson aura glowed as the Noblesse forced himself to fight against the Dark Spear hopelessly. Frankenstein felt a light push at him. He looked down and brought that trembling hand of his Master close to his heart. He embraced his Master tightly with one arm, ignoring the push, ignoring the horrible feelings rising in his gut at what he was about to do.  
  
Master was pushing him away. He wished he could stop, but Frankenstein had already gone too far. If he stopped… _Oh God, if I fail…No, no, no Frankenstein! Focus! Focus! This is for Master!_ **  
  
**The part of the Dark Spear inside the Noblesse was growing, taking control over **him** on Frankenstein's orders. Though the Noblesse was struggling, **he** was beginning to get weaker and weaker. **His** crimson aura was being locked away as it was replaced by dead violet. The stark contrast in colour between the dark purple and his Master’s snow white skin made Frankenstein realize how pale Raizel truly was. **His** skin was sickly white. **His** sad, tired eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Frankenstein. Nevertheless, Frankenstein whispered sweetly to console his contracted who had finally becoming unconscious. **His** trust had never faded, and even now, Frankenstein could see it as clearly as his own reflection in a mirror. His Master, even in this state, still cared for him.

“I’m sorry.”

Frankenstein’s eyes shot open.

His whole body was breaking out into a cold sweat; his breathing harsh. Shocked blue eyes stared at the ceiling. He didn’t recognize the room at first; it took him a moment to finally force himself up to get a full view. He was in a bedroom. Blinking a few times, the blonde man shook his head to clear his thoughts, but soon regretted doing so when a dull pounding headache started forming. Ever so slowly he looked up and eventually recognized the room as his bedroom in the house he had purchased in New Zealand.

Exhaling in relief, Frankenstein leaned back against the headboard. His gaze wandered around the room as he tried to compose himself and lock down the pain, the pain that was a sign that his Master was still alive and with him.  
  
He hated it. Now as he was calm again, the dream flooded back into his mind with every single detail. Frankenstein could almost feel the warmth on his fingertips from the hot wet tears he had wiped away. He could hear his Master’s voice so close to him as though it weren’t just a dream. Well… it wasn’t. It was a memory. Those emotions, his guilt, everything was so real, like it had just happened. Frankenstein thought he had forgotten that, even. For the past seven years, he hadn’t thought about it. He had managed to not think about it. He really had, until M-21 showed up that day and ruined everything.   
  
A heavy sigh escaped from him as he closed his eyes and locked the pain away. He had a day to start, work to do. Sitting here all alone and tormenting himself would not take him anywhere. Who knew how long he had been sitting like this, a minute? Ten? He wasn’t sure, but obviously that did not help. Not to mention if he was going to sit here any longer, the Noblesse would definitely be late for school. With that idea in mind, the blonde hurried to drag himself out of bed.  
  
After having dressed, Frankenstein went down the hallway to where the Noblesse’s room was. His Master had chosen it **himself,** the one with the biggest view to the city. Right on the first day that they had arrived at their new home. Frankenstein did not really enjoy the idea. He preferred for his Master to stay in the room across from his. But he still let **him** make **his** own choices because there were only the two of them in his big house (Frankenstein wanted his Master to have enough space for outdoor activities). If things went wrong, he would know; he would handle it. Their rooms were on the same floor anyway. Also the blonde man had to admit that he might be slightly overprotective of his little Noblesse. Deciding every single thing for **him** might guarantee his Master’s safety, but would only make **him** feel uncomfortable, like **he** was being trapped and controlled, and that was the last thing Frankenstein wanted.

Gently opening the door, he let himself enter into another classic-style chamber. As was his habit, Frankenstein looked around to check whether there were any unusual signs or not before crossing to the king- sized bed that was settled in the middle of the room. Slowly he pulled back the cream colored blanket as he whispered sweetly to his Master.  
  
“Cadis, wake up my little sun shi…” only to find the bed empty. The noblesse was gone.

Frankenstein threw the blanket from the bed. His heartbeat quickened as if it would fall from his chest. There was no sign of his Master. _Where was he? Where was the Noblesse?_  
  
The blonde started to panic. That memory/dream flashed though his mind and stopped at the image of tears falling from crimson eyes.   
  
“CLANG!”  
  
The loud sound caught his attention.  
  
“What the…?”

The blonde became a blur of speed as his ears picked up more sounds of metal objects hitting the floor. He jumped down the stairs as he called out “Cadis, is that you?”  
  
Frankenstein followed the noise that led him to the kitchen, where the sight that almost gave him a heart attack.

The seven year old boy was standing on a chair, **his** back to Frankenstein as **he** was trying to reach to a… _bloody hell_ , his Master was trying to get a _knife_ , not just any knife but _that_ knife, the meat cleaver… the _big_ knife. Why the hell did he even have a knife like that in his house??

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT THING, CADIS ETRAMA DI RAIZEL!” 

 

At the sudden warning from Frankenstein, the seven-year-old startled. **He** turned around, unaware that  **he**  would show the blonde a sight that would make him even more horrified and get himself in even more   
trouble. Another clang was heard as he dropped the small knife (only small when compared to the big one) that **he**  had been holding all along.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
**He**  stood still on the chair, too scared to get down,  **his** face pale. H **e**  winced in  **his**  place as **his** dad approached him. **He** was picked and held tight as if his dad wanted to make sure **he** wouldn’t try get down.  
   
"What was that all about? What were you thinking that- Oh, now you just look at this mess! What on earth were you doing?"   
  
Knives and saucepans were scattered on the ground. On the kitchen counter there were bowls and chopsticks all put aside, noodle crumbs all over the place and a saucepot that had water which was still being boiled.  
  
Frankenstein walked **Cadis** into their living room and placed **him** down on the couch before beginning to examine  **his**  condition at the same time as starting his lecture.  
  
"I always tell you to stay out of the kitchen, Cadis! You know it's not safe in there with all those utensils!"  
  
Big hands turned **his** face to left then right, there was a little bit of something on  **his**  cheek that his Dad wiped away.  
  
"Did you even think before doing this? Gosh, what exactly were you thinking?"  
  
"Daddy, you are overreacting…" **He** mumbled, not expecting Frankenstein to reply.  
  
He didn't look his Dad in the eyes as he checked his small hands.  
  
"Overreacting…! You were the one with those knives, Cadis, and I haven't even talked about the boiling pot! You are lucky that you didn't spill hot water on yourself! Had I not come, you would probably have been-"  
  
"You startled me…"  
  
"You will not interrupt me when I'm talking, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel!"   
  
And so the boy quieted himself. He was still scared because he had never seen Daddy angry like this before.   
  
Despite the noticeable repentance that the Noblesse expressed, Frankenstein kept scolding him on and on, not aware that his voice was building in volume.  
  
 "I am serious! You think the kitchen is your playground?"  
  
"No, Daddy, but-"  
  
"You could have fallen from that chair before you even had a chance to put one finger on that pot! What if you'd slipped? What if you'd been burned and I couldn't get to you in time? Why do you think I keep repeating to you to stay away?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"What is this, Cadis?" Frankenstein questioned as he saw bruises and scratches on the Noblesse's knee.   
  
His gaze stopped at his knee for a second before going back to his Master, who was clumsily trying to cover the bruise. Sapphire eyes turned darker.  
  
"You DID fall!"

"Daddy, you are yelling at me…"  
  
"I AM Not-…"  
  
It wasn't until his Master jolted at the last sentence, that Frankenstein realized what he had been doing.  
  
"Not…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say more as he noticed that his Master was now trembling.  
  
His head lowered, shoulders tensed up, both hands squeezing the expensive fabric of his dark blue shorts.  
  
 "I just- …"  
  
  
 Frankenstein desperately hoped he hadn't just done what he thought he had done. _My God, have I just…? Oh dear, God._

The dream he had earlier, not finding Master in his room, then finding out that he had been in the kitchen, trying to use a knife, and now this.   
  
"Oh, no…"  
  
Only one morning, but too many things had happened, now he had scared his Master.  
  
"No, no, no, Cadis…! Cadis, look at me, look at Daddy. Come on."   
  
_Just fantastic._ Frankenstein thought as he pulled his Master into a hug, gently stroked  **his**  back, letting  **him**  hide  **his**  face in his daddy’s chest. Of all the things he could possibly screw up, he had to frighten the most precious being in the world to him. What was worse was that he had actually scolded and… Frankenstein really didn't want to think about it, but it was true… he had yelled at his Master. He had actually yelled at his Master. As he now faced the truth, he wished he could bury himself into the ground.  
   
"Cadis, will you look at me? Let Daddy see your pretty eyes."  
  
The Noblesse made no move to show that **he**  would look up,  **his**  grip tightened on Frankenstein's shirt, and  **he**  still stubbornly kept  **his**  face buried in his father’s chest.

For a moment Frankenstein began to panic when he thought his Master was crying. But as he didn't hear any sobs or hiccups, his nerves settled down a bit.  
  
Just when Frankenstein thought things could not get any worse, he was proven wrong when he smelled something burning.  
  
Turning the stove off, Frankenstein dropped the saucepot into the sink and turned the faucet on. Hot stream flew up as cold water fell on the burning metal surface. The scientist then kneeled down and gathered all the knives, saucepans, bowls and chopsticks that had been left aside. After dealing with those kitchen utensils, Frankenstein turned back to check the damages. He concluded that except for the saucepot, which he would need to replace as its whole inside was completely black, the kitchen was fine, though he would definitely have to give it a more thorough clean later.  
  
Yes, things definitely could have been worse.  
  
The morning was terrible itself… or rather, he'd just started his whole day in a terrible way.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
A light tug on his sleeve took Frankenstein out of his thoughts. He looked down. His Master stood next to him, big crimson eyes timidly looking up under those long eyelashes, while ivory teeth worried his pink bottom lip.   
  
"Are you still mad?"  
  
No sooner had  **he**  asked than Frankenstein spoke up.  
  
"No, Cadis, I'm not mad."  
  
He bent down and brought the Noblesse up to his eyes level. Then he let his Master rest his head on one shoulder as his large hand patted his Master's back.  
  
"I was just… I was worried, Cadis. I didn't intend to scare you or yell at you. It’s just that… you scared me, Sunshine."  
  
His voice got smaller and smaller, becoming nothing more than a whisper as his mind went back to the memory.   
  
The Noblesse heard what he'd said. However, he only understood that Frankenstein was unhappy about about his earlier action.   
  
"I didn't mean to, Daddy. I’m Sorry."  
  
The apology was cut off by Frankenstein’s hold around the Noblesse, tightening to providing more warmth and comfort, till Frankenstein pulled away slightly so he could look into his Master's crimson eyes.

 "Let's… don't do that again, all right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
His lips curled up into a small smile, which became wider when his Master smiled back to him.  
  
"What were you trying to make? Ramen or what?"  
  
"I knew how to make Ramen."  
  
"Cadis, why didn't you just ask me instead?"  
  
"I want to make breakfast for both of us and you were asleep and you definitely would have gotten up and I don't want you… You've been tired for days."  
  
Horrible guilt gnawed at Frankenstein at his Master’s words.  
  
His poor Master. Because he was worried about him, Frankenstein,  **he'd** tried to prepare a meal for him. Master had almost hurt himself while doing that, and what had **he** gotten back? Instead of receiving a 'thank you',  **he**  had been scolded, yelled at, and frightened by his Bonded, by the one  **he'd** been worrying about.

How could he ever make it up to his Master?  
  
A low growl from the Noblesse's stomach drew both of their attention. He looked down and saw light pink appearing on his Master’s cheeks.   
  
"Daddy, Let me prepare breakfast. Please? Ramen?"  
   
Another growl was heard when the Noblesse mentioned his favorite food.  
  
"After what you've done to the kitchen? I don't think so, Sunshine."  
  
"Then… Can I make Ramen with you?"  
  
Frankenstein found this to be quite a good idea. That way, his Master could still cook what he liked without creating a mess in his kitchen or hurting himself.

"Very well."  
  
"Can we start now?"  
  
"No."  
  
The Noblesse looked unhappy at daddy's short response.  **He**  frowned and mouthed the word 'why'.  
  
"Because you did not listen to me, so you need to be punished."  
  
"Daddy, It's not fair-"  
  
"But, since you had good intentions…"  
  
Frankenstein bent down and kissed his Master on  **his**  silky raven hair, then  **his**  cheek, then **his**  small ear, which earned the cutest giggle from his Master.

"We're going to have cheesecake."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"You may."  
  
He put his Master down on a chair, prepared the necessary ingredients and smiled at **his** excitement. Frankenstein started to make a perfect cake while planning how to make up to his little Master.  
  
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel rested his chin on two hands, crimson eyes never leaving his daddy's movements as his mind wandered to the delicious soft cake with golden cream. In the next few minutes, **he**  forgot all about the man’s anger. 15 minutes later,  **he**  couldn't remember what Daddy had told  **him**  as  **he**  watched the mixture rising in the oven. Something involving kitchen,  **he** guessed. And when Daddy took out the tray, the incident soon flew away when  **he**  was allowed to help mixing the cream.  
  
When the cake was finally done, Frankenstein cut it into smaller pieces. He placed two of them into dishes while the remainder was kept in the refrigerator.  
  
"Daddy," Cadis called after they had settled down in the living room once more.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You do realize that school started 30 minutes ago, right?"  
  
"Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein’s tired eyes opened to the predawn light of a Sunday morning. Sundays were always Frankenstein’s favourite day of the week as he could spend the entire day with his Master doing fun activities. They always made sure to do all their homework and Frankenstein’s extra side homework on Saturdays so they could spend their Sundays doing what ever his Master wanted.   
  
Shoving aside the pain that was a constant took a little effort as the blonde dragged himself out of bed and went to wash up before getting ready for the day.  

Once Frankenstein was dressed in his home clothes, he left his room and headed down the hall, quietly opened the door to his Master’s room. His eyes glanced around the room, checking whether there were any unusual signs or not as he crossed the room.  

Pulling back the cream blanket he couldn’t help but sigh at the cute sight of his Master’s sleeping face. 

“Cadis, wake up, my little sunshine.”   
  
Crimson eyes blinked before he smiled up at the man. 

“Good morning, Daddy.” 

The Noblesse sat up and wrapped his arms around Frankenstein. Pulling his Master from the bed, Frankenstein carried his charge down stairs and sat  **him**  down at the table.  

“What do you feel like doing today?” he asked, turning for the kitchen to start on breakfast.    
   
“Can we go to the park and feed the ducks?”   
  
“Of course. Do you want to eat lunch down there too?”   
  
“Yes, please.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan. After breakfast, I will get lunch ready while you get dressed.” 

The eggs were almost done when the Noblesse spoke up.    
   
“Daddy?”   
   
“Yes, Sunshine?”   
   
“Can we have ramen for dinner?”   
   
Turning, the blonde smiled at his Master.  

“That’s what I was planning. Do we want ice cream and strawberries for dessert?” 

The smile that Frankenstein was rewarded with made his heart flutter. His Master was such a good child.  

 

They arrived at the park a little after ten. It was a nice day so there were a few other people, but their favourite spot was available, so they were in luck. The shade from the tree would give the Noblesse a break from the sun, though Frankenstein was generous with the sunscreen he had made for his Master.  

“Daddy, can I go feed the ducks?”  **He**  asked as Frankenstein finished 

putting the cream on  **his** face.    
   
“Yes, but don’t go too close to the water.” 

Already the blonde could see the ducks gathering close to their spot. They were wary of him, but when his Master was far enough away, the ducks were quite happy to come right up to  **him**. Frankenstein couldn’t help but smile as his Master broke off bits of bread and gave it to each duck in turn.  

“Wait, I have to give some to the others, too!” his Master told the duck in a commanding voice. 

Laughter left Frankenstein as his Master told one of the ducks off. The young raven-haired boy was just too cute.  

  
When the bread ran out, the Noblesse turned and headed to Frankenstein with the biggest smile on his face.   
   
“Can we go to the playground now?”   
   
The blonde nodded, standing up and scooping the dark haired boy into his arms. Once he was clear of the trees, he tossed the boy up into the air before catching  **him**. He received a giggle along with a cry of “Dad!”  

“Where to first, Sunshine?” Frankenstein asked, grinning at his Master.   
   
“Swings.” 

 

Frankenstein carried his Master back home at the end of the day. The boy was exhausted after all their activity at the park.  
   
“Cadis, your birthday is coming up next week. Would you like a party?”   
   
The boy was quiet for a few minutes, but Frankenstein could see that  **he**  was thinking, so he stayed quiet.   
   
They were almost home when the raven-haired child spoke up.    
  
“Can we just have a small party? Just invite Uncle Max, Tao and Takeo.”   
  
Frankenstein tried not to frown.  _Why did he want to invite them? Was it because M-21 had come over just a few nights ago?_  

“We will have to give them a call and see if they can make it.”   
   
“Can I call them when we get home?”   
   
 **His**  excited smiled made Frankenstein’s heart beat a little faster. His Master was just too cute to say no to.    
   
“Of course, Sunshine.”   

 

As soon as they got in the door, the Noblesse headed for the phone. Frankenstein had taught his Master how to use it just in case the blonde ever had to go out and  **he**  needed to contact him. Not that Frankenstein would ever let that happen, but he would not leave his Master without a way to contact him.    
  
Frankenstein watched crimson eyes scan the numbers in the small book beside the phone. Who would Master call first? 

**He**  nodded once before typing in the numbers.  

The calling tone sounded before Tao’s singsong voice filled the air.   
  
“Hello, this is the awesome Tao speaking!”   
   
“Uncle Tao.”   
  
“Hey kiddo, why are you calling me?”   
  
“Daddy said that I can have a party for my birthday! Will you come?”   
   
“You have a birthday?” 

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned to Frankenstein.   
  
“Uncle Tao is being silly.”   
   
Frankenstein did his best to smile back.   
   
“I’m not silly,” came Tao’s grumbled reply.    
  
The young Noblesse turned his attention back to the phone.   
   
“Will you come to the party?”   
  
“Sure, kiddo.”   
   
Frankenstein concentrated on the phone. He could hear Takeo in the background.   
   
“Tao, I would behave if I were you. I’m sure Frankenstein can hear you.”   
   
The blonde smirked before whispering. 

“I sure can.” 

There was a collective gasp from the other sized of the phone.   
  
“See you next week, Uncle Tao!” the Noblesse said, drawing everyone’s attention back on him.  

“I’ll be there.” Tao replied. 

The little raven hung up and started looking though the book again. He was quicker to dial it this time.    
  
“Hello, this is Takeo.”   
  
“Uncle Takeo.” 

“Hello there, Cadis, I haven’t heard from you for a while. How have you been?”   
  
“I’ve been good. How have you been?”   
  
“Very well, thank you for asking.” 

“Uncle Takeo, are you free next Sunday?”   
  
“Yes.”   
   
“Can you come to my Birthday party?”   
  
“I would be delighted to come. Is there anything you would like for a present?”   
  
“No, but if Uncle Max is there can you please pass over the phone.”   
   
Frankenstein heart fluttered at how clever his Master was. He just wanted to reach out and hold him close.   
  
“How did you guess that?”   
  
“You didn’t sound surprised when I called.”   
  
“Here is your other Uncle.” 

“Hey there Cadis.”   
  
“Hello there, Uncle Max. Can you make it to my party?”   
  
“We will be there. Do you think you can put your dad on the phone?” 

The Noblesse nodded and handed off the phone.   
  
“Sunshine, how about you go up stairs and get changed?” 

There was another nod before he moved off.  

Frankenstein put the phone to his ear which allowed him to hear all three of the others on the phone without having to focus.    
  
“What day would you like us to show up?”   
  
“You may come on Friday. Master looks like he wishes to spend time with you. There will be rooms available here if you wish to stay.” 

There was a murmur of agreement from all of them. Then M-21 let out a sigh.   
  
“Frankenstein have you …”   
  
Frankenstein hung up the phone. He did not want ruin his happy day by getting into an argument with M-21.    
  
Frankenstein turned and headed for the stairs calling out as he went.   
  
“Cadis, are you changed yet?” 

He opened his Master’s door to find him just up to the buttoning of his shirt. The intense look of concentration on the Noblesse’s face made the blonde smile.    
   
“Sunshine, do you want me to do them for you?” 

**He**  nodded  **his**  head. Quick hands made short work of the buttons before picking his Master up and pulling him close. Having his Master in his arms was such a relief to Frankenstein. It was only when his Master was right there against his chest that he felt that no matter how painful it was, doing this to his Master... that it was worth it. It was worth everything just to have his Master here, still living, still caring and still there to be taken care of.  _Still here with him_.    

Frankenstein smiled at his small Master.   
   
“We have a party to organize! What theme do you want this year?”   
  
The reply came at once, much to Frankenstein's surprise.    
   
“I want the night sky.”   
   
The blonde hid his frown by kissing the silky raven hair.    
   
“Then that’s what we will do. Any particular food you would like served?”   
  
“Ramen.” 

Frankenstein let out a chuckle. 

 

That night Frankenstein smiled at the little raven as he tucked his Master in. There had been something bugging him since they had started to 

organize the party, but he hadn’t wanted to ruin the day by asking, in case the answer was what he thought it was.   
  
“Cadis?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”   
  
Frankenstein's heart fluttered at the tired smile he got in return.   
  
“Why did you choose the night sky as your theme?” 

“I had a dream and it was of Daddy and me looking out under an amazing night sky. It was so different from the night sky that we see here.” 

Frankenstein forced his smile to stay as he skimmed his Master’s mind, conforming his fears. Yes, his Master had been dreaming of the Lukedonian sky.    
  
“Sounds like a good dream, Sunshine. Now it is time for you to head off to sleep.”   
  
“Night, Daddy.”   
   
“Good night.”  

He kissed  **him**  on the forehead and left the room with a quiet step. 

Frankenstein leaned on the closed door and let out a sigh. This was happening much too quickly. It had only been two months since the last one. It seemed that his Master was adapting quicker each time.  


	3. Chapter 3

“Cadis, wake up, my little sunshine.”   
  
His Master’s eyes blinked before he smiled up at the blonde.   
  
“Good morning, Daddy.”   
  
“Good morning! Today we need to go have a check up.”   
  
“But Daddy, they always make me feel funny.” 

That wasn’t the real reason  **he**  was complaining. Cadis knew that each time after a check up  **his**  daddy would look sick and he didn’t like his daddy being ill. 

Frankenstein scooped up Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and smiled at him.   
  
“I know, but it’s for your own good. Now let’s get you dressed so we can go and get it over and done with.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
Frankenstein put his Master down and went to fetch his clothes while his Master stripped. They had this down to a routine after so many years of it, so it only took a few minutes for them to be done. 

Frankenstein tried to keep a smile on his face as he carried his Master. It had taken them forty-five minutes to cover the distance to the other house. And in that time he had prepared himself for what was about to happen.    
  
"Daddy, do we really have to?”   
  
“Yes, Cadis.”   
  
With that Frankenstein unlocked the door and made his way inside. The house was small in comparison to there one they lived in, but they weren’t here for that. 

 

They moved through the house with quiet footstep, both of them getting tenser as they entered the center room. The room was white from ceiling to floor and had nothing in it. The click of the door echoed around the room. 

The blonde let out a sigh before whispering an almost silent apology.   
   
“I’m sorry, Master” 

He brushed his mind against his Master’s willing him to sleep. When lids fell and hid crimson eyes, the blond began the process.  

He called forth the bond between them and brought up his Master’s power. He bit his lip to muffle his cries of pain as he focused on tearing parts of his own soul and sending it down the bond. He did this slowly till he started to feel lightheaded, then shut down the bond.    
   
The blond cursed under his breath at the pain of the Dark Spear. It was like each of his nerves were set alight. It made him wish for it to be all over quickly. It was only thoughts of his Master smiling at him that kept him going.     
   
The purple power swirled around him before moving to cover his Master.  

 

A sigh left the blonde when it was all done and he lay panting on his back, with a tiny sleeping Master on his chest. It was done for now. It would be at lest a few weeks before he had to do it again.  

The blonde staggered to his feet, being careful of the child in his arms. His limbs trembled under his Master’s weight, but he had done this before and knew he could do it again.  

The walk took close to two hours and all that time the raven child slept in his arms. He was so glad when he finally made it upstairs and into his bedroom. There was only one thing left to do. Laying his Master on the bed, Frankenstein moved slowly to hook up the IV next to his bedpost before sliding the needle home into his arm and taping it. With the power drain from re-sealing his Master, there was next to no chance of his healing knocking the needle lose, but he wrapped a bandage around it anyway. 

Lying down in bed, he pulled his Master close.  

 

Cadis awoke to the sound of breathing. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in his dad’s room. He wriggled around till  **he**  could see  **his**  dad’s face. He looked pale again and Cadis almost felt like crying.  **He**  hated to see  **his**  dad like this. Sitting up, Cadis noticed that the IV bag had run out. They must have been asleep for a while.  

Nodding to himself, the Noblesse fetched a new bag from where they were stored in the room, before carefully switching out the bags on the hook. Now came the tricky bit. He daddy had taught him last time how to do this, so it wasn’t that he didn’t know how. It was more that he didn’t want to wake his dad. 

What the raven child didn’t know was that Frankenstein had been listening to his Master to make sure that he didn’t hurt himself. He kept relaxed as the Noblesse took his hand and unwrapped the bandage before carefully sliding the needle out. The young Noblesse waited a few moments before using an antiseptic wipe from the bedside table and wiping away the blood to reveal healed skin.  

 

His Master didn’t know that that wasn’t normal, but he had chosen not to hide the fact as it would just lead to more questions. 

The Noblesse made quick work of setting the needle before taping and bandaging it. A small smile fell onto the blonde’s lips as his Master climbed back into the safety of his arms and went back to sleep.    
  
His Master was way too caring.  

  
Frankenstein looked down the hill to where he knew his Master would be. School would be out soon and he would have to get up from his spot in a few minutes. He was glad that it was the weekend tomorrow: as much as his Master enjoyed school, it set his teeth on edge, having to be apart from him for so long. Especially when he had nothing to do during the day. He just couldn’t stand the risk of being away from his Master for long. What if something happened? His Master couldn’t defend himself in this state, so it was up to Frankenstein.    
   
Frankenstein’s internal clock sounded, telling him it was time to go. He had never had to rely on technology to tell him the time after working in a lab with no windows for so long. 

Rolling to his feet, Frankenstein made his way to the front of the school where a crowd of parents had formed. Lots of the parents were looking at him, but none of them approached. It wasn’t because he wouldn’t talk to them, but more that apart from himself, all the other parents were female and Frankenstein was sure that some of them were jealous of how beautiful his Master was.  

The children stampeded out the door as the bell rang, shouting at each other. The blonde paid them no mind as he knew that his Master would wait, not wanting to accidently get in anyone’s way. Blue eyes scanned his Master as soon as the raven-haired boy came into sight. 

“Daddy!”   
  
Frankenstein crouched down, bringing them to the same eye level and pulling  **him**  into a hug. The Noblesse loved school. If his Master didn’t love it so much, Frankenstein would have opted to just home school  **him**.  

“Cadis, how was school? Are you tired?”   
  
“It was good. I’m fine to walk.” 

Nodding, the blond stood and held out his hand. 

“If you get tired, let me know” 

The raven boy nodded back, taking his father’s hand.  

They were just coming up the drive way when Frankenstein felt them: three very familiar powers, two modified humans and one almost-werewolf. 

Frankenstein couldn’t help but scoop his Master up and pull him close. A small part of him had hoped that they would forget. 

The Noblesse turned his eyes to the house, knowing that something wasn’t right when Frankenstein scoped him up, but  **he**  had learned not to voice it. If  **he**  voiced  **his**  concerns, it would just worry Daddy more.    
   
Frankenstein made sure to put a smile on his face when he noted his Master looking at him.    
  
“It looks like your Uncles are here.”   
  
The little raven smiled and jumped up, trying to see his uncles. There was excitement on  **his**  face as  **his**  earlier worries concerning  **his**  dad were put aside for now.    
   
“Really?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Can I go see them?” 

Frankenstein was unable to deny his Master, so with a reluctant sigh, he bent and set his Master down.  

The seven-year-old was quick to set off, not quite running, but a fast walk. His smile grew as  **he**  got close to the trio. 

 

Tao was unsure how exactly this would go. They had all showed up, despite the fact that they disagreed with their old boss’s decision, but it was also very rare that they were able to spend time with  **him**. Tao couldn’t help but bounce on his feet when they came into view down the long driveway. 

His eyes scanned  **him**  first.  **He**  looked taller, more grown into his fine features and most of all  **he** looked happy as  **he** ran towards them. Then his eyes moved from the raven to the blond following behind  **him**.  

Tao’s body wanted to freeze: only his years of training kept him from doing so. Even M-21’s warning didn’t do it justice, that was how bad his Boss looked. He still stood tall and proper, but there was a strange sense to it that made him look worn out. Then there were his eyes, ringed darkly with a look of exhaustion. His skin tone wasn’t it usual golden tan; instead it was a few shades off pale.  

M-21 voiced what the other two were thinking.   
  
“Damn, Frankenstein looks like shit.”   
   
“I know you said he was starting to look bad, M-21, but I wasn’t expecting this.”   
  
“He wasn’t this bad when I left last time.” 

They couldn’t speak any more as  **he**  hurried up to them, smiling.    
  
“Hello.”   
  
  
Takeo was quickest out of all of them and crouched down. 

“Hello Cadis, did you have a good time at school?” 

Cadis came forward and wrapped his arms around the sniper.    
   
Takeo was a little shocked at the gesture, but he followed suit, wrapping his arms around the boy and giving him a small hug. He wasn’t used to handling breakable children, so he tried to treat it like he was hugging something made of glass.  

  
Cadis stepped back and gave a smile that Uncle Takeo returned.   
  
“School was good.”   
  
Turning, he looked to his other uncles. Arms were around him, suddenly making his freeze until he realized it was Uncle Tao, so he quickly returned the hug.  

“Look at you, you have grown so big!”   
   
“I’m only a little taller.” 

“You’re almost as handsome as me.”   
  
“ **He** is twice as handsome as you,” M-21 said through a smirk.   
   
“Shush, Max.”   
  
  
M-21 shot Tao a glare. It wasn’t his fault that Frankenstein had decide to give him that name. 

Cadis reached out to the half-werewolf who snatched  **him**  from Tao.    
   
“Don’t worry kid, I’ll save you from that nasty Tao!”   

  


Frankenstein watched them with a heavy heart. It was good that his Master had more family, but they didn’t really want ‘this’ Master. No, they wanted the full-grown Noblesse back. 

Walking past them, he opened the door.   
  
“Cadis, why don’t you show our guests where they will be staying?”   
   
“Yes, Daddy.” 

 **He**  wriggled from M-21’s grip and walked into the house.   
  
“This way, remember to change into slippers!” 

A heavy sigh left Frankenstein as he went about changing into his home clothes. It would be three days at the most and things would go back to normal, just Master and him. Just three days of trying not to murder their guests. This was for his Master. Frankenstein could do this.    
  
Doing up the last buttons on his shirt, Frankenstein left his room and headed for the kitchen. Dinner wasn’t going to make itself.  

He was only part way through making dinner when his Master made his way into the kitchen.    
  
“Can I help with dinner?”   
   
“How about you ask your Uncles to help you with your homework instead? That way you’ll have all of tomorrow free.” 

 **His**  arms wrapped around Frankenstein in a hug as  **he**  smiled one of those adorable smiles.  

“Okay. You said uncle Tao is really smart, right?” 

“Yes, and don’t forget to do the work I left out on the lounge room table.” 

“Yes, Daddy.”   
   
A smile that couldn’t be suppressed spread across Frankenstein's face. It felt right to have the three other modified humans here under his roof once more. If only they would keep their mouths shut about   
  
Master, then he could keep them here. Sighing, he returned to cooking. 

Tao looked through the first lot of homework and felt like laughing. Did they really send this home for a seven-year-old? Tao was sure a five-year-old could do this with no problem. 

 

A whisper carried across to Tao that he only heard due to his modified hearing.    
   
“Let him do the school homework by himself and only help with the other ones if he needs it.” 

Tao handed back the school work to  **him** and glanced over to the other. 

What he saw made his eyes bug out. This work was what the children use to do at Ye Ran.   
   
The Noblesse must have read something in Tao’s expression as he nodded.   
  
“Daddy says that I am really smart, that’s why he teaches me at home. I like going to school so I can talk to the other children and give Daddy a break. Daddy always thinks of me first, so I want to do well with the work he gives me.”   
  
“Well, how about we get this done so we don’t hold up dinner.” 

 

Frankenstein knew M-21 was watching him, even though he hadn’t made any noise. If M-21 wanted to say something, he would. He had always been like that.    
  
“So what name are you going under now?”   
  
“Felix. When ever I go by Frankenstein, I get asked if I’m a scientist or ‘where is your monster?’ They don’t seem to like my answers either. I tell them that I own a lab and do they really want to see my monster?” 

Frankenstein turned and winked to get the message across.  

 

   
M-21 couldn’t help but smirk. He could picture his old boss doing just that. The werewolf let himself relax. He could try convincing Frankenstein later, for now he would just enjoy being in the other man’s presence. 

“Do you want help with anything?”   
   
The man really did look like he could fall over at any point in time. And then there would be no point to getting  **him**  back, only for  **him**  to see Frankenstein like this. 

“You can set the table. The plates are in the first cupboard.” 

With a nod, M-21 set about his assigned task. 

“Tao, you need to sit back and let him do it.”   
  
“But Takeo, I’m helping. Isn’t that right, Cadis?”   
  
There was no reply apart from the quiet tap-tap sound of the Noblesse patting Tao’s shoulder.  


	4. Chapter 4

“Cadis, time for bed, Sunshine.”   

The Noblesse stood up from where he had been playing board games with his uncles.    
   
“Okay, Daddy.” 

Frankenstein smiled.    
  
“What do you say to your uncles?” 

“Good night.” 

Tao dashed forward, being unable to help himself and wrapped the Noblesse in his arms.   
  
“Good night. Sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite!” 

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked confused as  **he**  hugged his uncles back. 

 When he was let go, the Noblesse took a step back and smiled when he got a good night from the other two. 

Frankenstein scooped up his Master and headed up the stairs.    
  
“Did you have a fun day? 

“It was fun. Tomorrow can I take my uncles to the park?” 

Frankenstein smiled, a child taking three grown men to the park.   
  
“Of course.” 

Frankenstein tucked his Master in with a fond smile.   
  
“I’ll see you in the morning, Sunshine.” 

Leaving the room with a fond smile, Frankenstein headed to his own and made quick work of changing into his night clothes and setting up the IV. Sleep was quick to take him after the exhausting day. 

  
  
They were closing in; he could feel their killer intent, their bloodlust and how it was all focused on him. They wanted him gone… 

Frankenstein awoke with a start, blue eyes glowing as he scanned around the room, looking for enemies. Clawed hands ripped through the sheets and went right through into the mattress. The air had grown heavy with dark energy, even as the power made his body burn in pain.    
   
His breaths came in harsh pants and he realized what had happened. It had just been a nightmare, nothing more. A nightmare fueled by his use of the Dark Spear.    
  
With a sigh, Frankenstein disconnected the IV and headed for the shower. There was no point in going back to bed with this much adrenaline coursing through his veins. He didn’t bother to strip, just shredded his clothes with the excess power flowing through him. He didn’t wait for the water to warm up, just climbed inside and let the water wash away any traces of the nightmare. 

A little less than a year now and then he would be free, free of this life, one way or another. What ever happened when that time came, he would have someone else to keep him in check or to stop him once and for all. It didn’t matter to him, the only thing that mattered was his Master.  

A Master who would not forgive him for what he had done. A Master whom he may not even get to see for very long upon his return. Frankenstein kept his face under the water and let it wash away the tears as they formed.  

  
Frankenstein felt more in control once he was dressed and presentable. He made short work of the stripping the bed of its wrecked sheets before pulling the mattress off and putting it to the side to remove later. He had spares down in the storeroom, but moving something like that would wake the others.  

With once last glance at the bed frame, the blond left the room and headed for the kitchen. Breakfast wasn’t going to make itself.    
   
He wasn’t surprised to find M-21 drinking a morning coffee in the kitchen. They exchanged nods of hello before Frankenstein turned his focus on getting everything out that he would need to make pancakes with a side of fruit for breakfast. 

“Frankenstein, have you thought any more about what I said last time?”   
  
Blue eyes narrowed at the half-wolf.   
   
“M-21, you are here on Master’s request. Do not give me a reason to throw you out of the house.” 

M-21 placed his cup down and straightened his stance.   
   
“Frankenstein, the Nobles are still looking. When they find you, it won’t end well for either of you.” 

“Have you forgotten who I am?”   
  
“No, but even I can tell that this has taken its toll on you.”   
   
Placing down the knife from his hand, he turned cold eyes on M-21. 

“M-21, did I really teach you nothing? The Nobles will want to take me in for questioning. Even in this condition, I will be able to lose them. Rael is close to his father in power, but even he would have no chance. If I don’t want to be found, then I won’t be. Now unless you wish to not know my next location when I move, shut the hell up and never bring this up again.”   

With that the blonde turned back to his work, dismissing the part-werewolf.  

M-21 let out a sigh. Frankenstein was being so unreasonable. Why couldn’t he just listen instead of just dismissing everything he was being told outright? How could he believe that this was right? How could he think that imprisoning  **him**  was ok? 

It was then that Tao and Takeo had walked into the room. The blonde put down his knife once more.   
  
“Good, you’re here. I need to have a word with you three before I go see to Master.” 

Three sets of eyes narrowed. What could he want to say to all of them?   
  
“Master wishes to take you to the park. Can I trust you to bring him back? Because if I do trust you and you don’t bring him back, when I find you, I  _will_ let the Dark Spear consume you. My life is most likely forfeit already for doing this, so taking you along with me if you get between me and my Master will not bother me in the slightest.” 

Frankenstein leveled them with his most pleasant smile, which sent chills down three spines. 

Tao was quickest to come back to himself and he nodded while saying, “No problem, Boss. We will make sure to have him back here, safe and sound.”   
  
“Good.” 

With that the blonde left, heading up the stairs. 

* * *

M-21 left out the breath he had been holding. He could tell that Frankenstein hadn’t been kidding about any of it and he wasn’t sure what shocked him more: the fact that Frankenstein would willingly give him to the Dark Spear or that Frankenstein already considered his life forfeit, if and when  **he**  came back.    
  
Takeo voiced what the other two were thinking. 

“Do you think this is the reason that Frankenstein doesn’t want to let him go?”   

“Who knows with Frankenstein. It could be that, or it could be some really complicated scientific reason. Either way, it’s wrong and he shouldn’t be doing this to  **him,** ” M-21 replied. 

They couldn’t say anything more as they heard footfalls on the steps, followed by  **him**  walking in and smiling at them.   
  
“Good morning.” 

The trio smiled back as  **he** took his spot at the table. Tao was quick to join him.   
  
“Did you have a good sleep?” 

“Yes, did you Uncle Tao?” 

“The best! I was so tired after playing for so long with you last night that I fell right to sleep.”   
 **  
He** nodded once before turning his eyes to the blonde who was at the stove flipping pancakes. 

“Daddy, is that blueberry pancakes?”   
  
Frankenstein turned to smile at his Master, never stopping his hands. 

“Yes, Sunshine. They will be done in just a moment.”   
  
He plated the one he was frying and started on the next. While he waited for it to cook, Frankenstein set the table with quick practiced motions before heading back to flip it. 

 

Breakfast was done in silence. M-21 spent that time observing the blonde scientist. The fact that Frankenstein ate less then  **him**  wasn’t good, 

especially with how he looked. The fact that his hands had slight tremors by the end of his first pancake and that those hands disappeared under the table as soon as he was done were also bad signs.  

Once everyone was done, Tao stood up and collected the plates, turning to the blonde. “You cooked; let us wash up for you.”   
  
“Thank you, that’s would be nice of you.”   
  
Frankenstein turned his eyes to look into crimson.   
  
“Would you like to have a picnic when you take your uncles to the park?”   
  
The Noblesse slid off his seat and hugged the blonde. 

“Yes, please.” 

“How about you go get ready while I pack it, then.” 

With a nod of his head the Noblesse left and headed up the stairs.  

The trio hurried closer to the sink while the blonde moved in a blur, grabbing a picnic basket from the cupboard and placing it on the table before starting on the food. It was a blur of motion that even Takeo’s sharp eyes had trouble following. 

Cadis came back in to see his uncles standing by the sink looking shocked.  **His** Daddy was sitting at the table with the picnic basket.    
  
“Cadis, it’s all set to go. You will just have to wait for your uncles to finish off the dishes.”   
  
Crimson eyes glanced to his uncles who had very quickly gotten busy before going back to his dad.   
  
“That’s fine. Will you have a rest while we are out?” 

His dad smiled at him, scooping him up and holding him close, not even caring about the sunscreen that might wipe off on him.    
  
“I have a few things to do today.” 

Crimson eyes narrowed. 

“But you will have a sleep, won’t you, Daddy?”   
  
“If that is what my little sunshine wants.” 

“Yes, I am sure Uncle Takeo can keep an eye on Uncle Tao, so you don’t have to worry about it.” 

Laughter came from the blonde.   
  
“Ok, I will have a sleep after I have finished what I need to do.”   
  
“You promise?”   
  
“I promise.”   
  


* * *

Takeo watched from the shade of a tree in amazement as the ducks came right up to  **him**  and waited patiently for their turn. They didn’t even seem bothered by the fact that M-21 sat a few feet behind  **him.**     
   
“How is  **he**  doing that?” Tao asked. 

“No idea,” he replied. 

“ **He**  must have some accesses to his abilities. There is no way a normal person could get ducks to do that.”   
  
“I can’t see Frankenstein leaving  **him**  completely defenseless.” 

“I’m sorry, I have no more today,”  **he**  said and the ducks just seemed to understand because they all turned and waddled away.  

M-21 and  **Cadis**  joined the others back on the picnic rug as Takeo set everything out.    
  
There was fruit salad, dips, cheese, bread, meats, orange juice, iced tea and so many other things that M-21 was confused as to how they had all fit. They each took a plate and enjoyed their food in silence until the Noblesse spoke.   
  
“Uncles, I was wondering if you felt like staying with us for a while.” 

That made the trios eyes bug out as all three gazes fixed on the Noblesse, who was looking at them with big crimson eyes. 

“It’s just that Daddy’s been unwell and I though if you were around, he might rest more and wouldn’t have to worry about me so much.” 

M-21 was the first to break out of his shock.   
  
“Kid, we would very much like to help your dad, but it would be up to him if we can stay.”  

“I’ll ask Dad for you. He won’t say no if I ask.”   
   
With that they all went back to eating in silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Frankenstein opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He had only gone to sleep at a little past three o’clock and he knew those quiet footfalls, so he didn’t sit up. Instead he listened to his Master cross the room and make his way quietly to the bed. He waited till his Master was leaning over him before reaching out and pulling  **him**  up onto the bed before tickling him.   
  
Frankenstein was rewarded with the cutest laughter he had ever heard. He changed from tickling to kissing  **his** cheeks and forehead while his Master calmed down. 

Once  **he**  had stopped his laughing, he climbed into his dad’s arms.   
  
“Did you have fun at the park?”   
  
“Yes, Uncle Tao is funny.” 

“That he is.”   
  
“Daddy?”   
  
“Yes.” 

“I asked my Uncles if they can live with us and they said yes as long as you say it’s ok. So can they?”   
  
Frankenstein locked eyes with his Master before letting out a sigh. There was no way to deny his Master something as simple as that, especially when he gave such cute puppy eyes.    
  
“Yes, they can. Now come on, time for you to have a bath and then we can get dinner ready.”   
  
“Ramen?” 

“Yes, ramen.”   
  
“Can I help?” 

“You may.”   

* * *

Frankenstein woke up after just a few hours sleep. He needed to get the house ready.   
  
His body protested as he rose, making him grit his teeth.  _This was for his Master. This was the punishment for going against his Master. He deserved this pain._  Unhooking the IV, he headed for the shower.   
  
The hot water from the shower helped a little and getting into clean clothes made him feel more like himself. He checked on his Master as he paced.   
   
Long lashes rested on his pale cheeks as he snuggled into a teddy bear. 

Yes, he was doing this for his Master. When his Master was well enough, when he was strong enough, Frankenstein would let him go and accept his punishment, be it imprisonment or death. Frankenstein couldn't help but smile. His own death for his Master's life extended: yes, it was worth it. He ignored the silent tear that ran down his cheek.   
 

* * *

It was the small noises of someone moving around that woke M-21. He was sure that if he wasn't modified that the sound wouldn't have met his ears.    
   
Climbing from the bed, M-21 headed downstairs and stopped in shock. He was still in Frankenstein's house, right? What had been a white and black themed lounge room now had a ceiling that reminded him of the Lukedonian night sky. The couch was black with star constellations on it. 

He was a little confused with the wall paper: it was green hills with a blue sky.   
  
Frankenstein was sticking something to the roof. 

M-21 was sure he hadn't been asleep that long.   
   
"Frankenstein, have you slept at all?"   
   
"Yes."   
   
The blonde really didn't look like he had. If anything, he looked worse than last night.   
   
"Is there anything I can do to help?"   
   
"You can help me in the kitchen in a few minutes. I just have to finish putting up the lights."   
  
Now that M-21 took a closer look, they seemed to be individual fairy lights.   
   
The werewolf watched the other man work in quick blurs of movement. They were movements he hadn't see the blonde use except in combat and in this house. Even when they first lived together, Frankenstein had always tried to maintain a non-modified human appearance.   
  
When Frankenstein stepped back and scanned their roof, M-21 watched his tired blue eyes light up in satisfaction.   
  
"Just let me put the ladder away and then we can start in the kitchen."   
   
The blonde moved in a whirl out of the house, taking the ladder with him. 

Two sets of feet on the stairs made the part-werewolf turn. He watched both his comrades’ confused eyes as they tried to place themselves. 

* * *

Tao moved quickly down the stairs once the shock wore off. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Apart from the white floor it made him think of being in Lukedonia, though the walls didn't match the floor.   
   
"Did Boss do this?"   
   
"Yes. I did."   
   
Tao’s eyes flickered to the blonde who had just gotten back into the house. Tao took in more then the others knew. He could feel the electric pulses in the blond that were shouting out pain. It was almost enough to make his own circuits hurt. How the man was up and walking he had no idea.   
  
"Are you two wanting to help too?" Frankenstein said as he headed into the kitchen.   
   
“Sure Boss, what do you want us to do?”   
  
It turned out that the boss wanted Tao to put strawberries onto toothpicks and dip them in white chocolate that had been colored in a blue/purple   
marbled affect. M-21 then flicked white chocolate dots on them.   
  

* * *

Takeo watched the boss move around the kitchen. The sniper’s eyes took in all the small movements. It didn't surprise Takeo the he could pick up a   
slight drop in speed as time drifted on. But he was surprised to see a slight tremor go through him from time to time. 

  
When the last batch of cookies came out of the oven, Frankenstein turned on them.   
   
"I have to go wake Master up. Please have these finished before we get down."   
  
When he got three nods, he left the kitchen, heading for the stairs.   
  
"Is it just me, or is Boss pushing himself way too much?" Tao asked.   
   
"It’s not just you. He has had a slight tremor for the last 46 minutes." Takeo replied.    
  
Takeo could see the look of concern in the other two. He could see how M-21 had changed from just mostly wanting **him** back, to wanting Frankenstein to be healthy and looking after an adult Noblesse.   
  
“We have to stay and look out for them.”  
  
They all nodded just as the sounds of voices carried down.   
  
“Close your eyes.”   
  
They put the last finishing touches and moved to the door way. Frankenstein was caring **him** , joy showing in away that it hadn’t before he had run off. The blonde hit the light switch and he heard Tao gasp. It was like looking at the Lukedonian night sky.   
  
He looked at Frankenstein to see the slightest hint of sorrow and longing in his eyes. It was times like this that Takeo really remembered how old the man must be. To have been old enough that the Nobles had know about him before **he** went missing…   
  
“Open your eyes.”   
  
**He** gasped and then smiled.   
  
“It looks amazing!”  
  
“I am glad you like it.”  
  
**He** turned in Frankenstein’s hold.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy.”   
  
“Your welcome, Sunshine.”  
  
Frankenstein placed **him** down and **he** moved about the place, turning and turning about. Frankenstein swept past the trio, then came back with the food and put it on a table out of the way. 

 

* * *

M-21 looked across the breakfast table. They had been there just over three weeks now and Frankenstein had regained a lot of his colour. He didn’t look nearly so much like he was at death’s door. He still had his moments where he overdid himself, though between Tao, Takeo and himself, they were happening less.    
  
On the few occasions that it did happen, it was often **he** who picked up on it first. The clever boy would often suddenly ask, with cute little kitten eyes, for his uncles to take him somewhere or to sit down and play a board game, anything that would make Frankenstein take it easy.   
  
It almost made M-21 laugh at how easy **he** had the blonde wrapped around his little finger. One bat of those red eyes and Frankenstein would do anything.  
  
“Sunshine, time for school,” Frankenstein called out from the door.   
  
**He** took one last cookie and waved at them.  
  
“By Uncle Tao, Uncle Takeo, M-21.”   
  
M-21 froze as **he** left the room. Down the hall he heard a whispered curse from Frankenstein, who harried both himself and the Noblesse out the door.   
  
Tao was the first to break the silence.   
  
“ **He** did just say you name, right?”  
  
M-21 nodded.  
  
“What does that mean?” Takeo asked looking at him.  
  
_How should he know?_ He was just as shocked as them.  
  
“I guess we will just have to wait for Frankenstein to get back.”  
  
Frankenstein would come back today. He wouldn’t want this argument to happen in front of **him.**   
  
  
Frankenstein showed up an hour later, his smile fixed in place and whole body screaming that he wouldn’t back down.   
  
“No” was the first word he spoke to them.  
  
“Frankenstein, he deserves to remember. He doesn’t deserve to be kept in the dark like this.”  
  
Frankenstein's power brushed the air.   
  
“He will when he is ready. He is not healed enough for that.”  
  
“That is not your choice.”  
  
M-21 could feel his own power answering his rage. He wanted to attack, to beat some sense into the blonde and yet he knew even with Frankenstein's poor health, the fight would not end well, even with Tao and Takeo on his side.  
  
“You trusted me before. Why is it so different now?”   
  
“You were different back then. You always asked us before experimenting and you would never do anything without our say so. This is going against everything we ever knew about you.”  
  
But Frankenstein had had it. “All three of you are to leave this house and not to come back. If I see any of you around this place, I will move with Master and not tell you our next location.”  
  
A gentle hand on M-21’s shoulder stopped him from leaping at the blonde. He was tugged from the room by Tao and Takeo. Both of them looked hurt and lost. He shrugged them off and took the lead, moving away from the house.   
  
  
They were miles away when they stopped.  
  
“What do we do now?” Tao asked.   
  
“There is only one person who could take on Frankenstein and hope to win.”  
  
Takeo raised an eye. “You don’t mean...”


	6. Chapter 6

Frankenstein awoke from his lying place on the too bright floor. His Master’s crimson eyes were filled with worry. It had been a little under 48 hours since the trio left and already his little Master was back to doting on him.  
  
“Daddy, are you ok?”   
  
He smiled through the pain.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Sunshine. I’m just tired.”  
  
“Can we go home and take a nap? I’m tired, too.”   
  
“Sure, let’s get home.”   
  
He stood, trying his best not to sway on his feet. Holding his arms out he was surprised when his little Master shook his head.   
  
“I’m a big boy, I can walk.”  
  
The cute defiance made him smile.  
  
“Ok. Can I still hold your hand, so I don’t get lost?”   
  
The small hand slipped into his at once and he was lead from the room. It would take them a little longer to walk at his little Master’s speed with such small steps and yet even with his exhaustion from the recent sealing, he was happy with that.

  
Frankenstein froze when he saw who stood in front of their house.   
  
The silver hair reflected the sunlight in such away that made him impossible to miss.   
   
"Daddy, what's wrong?" his Master questioned, worry lacing his voice.   
   
Frankenstein’s arms tightened around his Master as he turned serious eyes on him.   
   
"Cadis, when we get home, go straight inside and go into the room under the stairs. Make sure to lock the door. Can you do that for me?"   
   
Crimson eyes were wide, but he nodded.   
   
If Frankenstein could just get his Master to safety, then he might be able to get ride of their unwanted guest. He continued down their driveway, but when they were still meters away, the werewolf called out.   
   
"Frankenstein. I hear that you have betrayed your Master."   
   
"Muzaka, long time no see." His voice was flat, not expressing an ounce of what he was feeling.    
   
Most people saw his actions as betraying his Master, so there was no point in trying to convince Muzaka that he was doing this to save him. 

Frankenstein glared when the werewolf’s eyes focused on his Master.   
   
"This is none of your business, Muzaka."   
   
"I have only come to see my friend."   
   
"A friend you once tried to kill."   
   
"That’s in the past."   
   
"Yes, but I was the one left to pick up the pieces." 

 The Noblesse’s hand tightened as they came to a stop right in front of the werewolf.   
   
"Cadis, please go inside while I talk to this man."   
 

* * *

Cadis nodded and headed past the man and then quickly inside.  _Who was this man that had come to see his dad?_  

Instead of hiding under the stairs, he went to the living room window, 

which showed the front lawn. 

* * *

   
Frankenstein glared at Muzaka.   
   
"Why are you here?"   
   
"I am here to free Raizel. What you are doing is wrong and it must be stopped."   
   
"You have no right to judge. You are the main reason this is happening. Thanks to you, I almost lost him again. I would have lost him if I hadn't done this."   
   
"It wouldn’t have been his choice."   
   
"His choice would have been death."   
   
"It was still his to make. You can't keep him like this."   
   
"He is mine. You will not take him from me."   
   
Muzaka let out a growl. M-21 was right, Frankenstein was beyond reason.   
  
"Leave, before I make you."   
  
"I’m not leaving without him."   
   
The blonde charged without giving any warning, summoning the Dark Spear as he went. Muzaka was quick to draw on his own power and blocked him. He narrowed his eyes, Frankenstein was nowhere near as powerful as he had been the last time they had faced off.   
   
He looked closer at the blonde and noticed his appearance. He looked ill, pale skin and glassy eyes. But the werewolf didn't have and more time to look, as he was dodging.   
  
The blond followed, but all the werewolf did was dodge. Muzaka watched. 

He could tell the human was tiring just from this. This wasn't the Frankenstein he had known and fought with.   
  
When they broke apart a few moments later. The Dark Spear vanished from Frankenstein's hold and he broke into a coughing fit what little of his face that could be see was a silky grey and the  

hand that was pulled away was covered in blood. 

* * *

  
"Damn," Frankenstein mumbled under his harsh breathing.   
  
This wasn't supposed to be happening yet. He was stronger than this. He had to think of some way to get rid of Muzaka. His Master was depending on him, but even as he had that thought, his vision swam. 

 A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. He was sure it wasn't Muzaka, as the werewolf still swam in his vision, meters away. 

Frankenstein's feet left the ground and he was sure that if he had anything in his stomach, it would have been coming back up. 

When blue eyes looked up to see who held him, crimson eyes stared back.

_No, it couldn't be._  
  
"No, it’s too soon, you need more..." 

He couldn't say anymore as he had to turn his face away as a cough racked through his chest, bringing up blood that ran down his hand and chin. 

He couldn't open his eyes. They were just too heavy and the darkness closing in was even worst.   

* * *

The Noblesse stared down at  **his**  Bonded, passed out in  **his**  arms.  **He**  almost wouldn't have guessed it was Frankenstein, if it weren’t for the bond and the dark emotions. Those dark emotions were getting stronger by the second. 

 Drawing a little power, the Noblesse found it surprisingly easy. In fact, it hadn’t been this easy since before  **his**  first fight against Muzaka. What had  **his** Bonded done to heal  **him**?   
  
The Noblesse’s power swirled around  **him** and his human, pushing the Dark Spear’s power back down. 

The look of pain didn't leave his Bonded’s face and a quick check through the bond made the Noblesse flinch.His Bonded was in a very bad way. 

He didn’t pause in using his power to open the door and head into the house. Didn't wait for their guest, just headed up the stairs and into hisBonded’s room. The covers were quickly pulled back with another flick before he settled the blond down.   

**He** looked over the human and felt his heart ache. Frankenstein looked so weak, so pale, which only served to make the blood on his face and hands stand out that much more.  

Moving into the bathroom, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel grabbed a container and filled it full of warm water. Grabbing a wash cloth,  **he**  headed back to his sick human and gently wiped the blood away.  

Even when the blood was washed off, hisBonded still looked so ill. His hair was so dull, nothing like the normal shine it had had so long ago.  

_Why had **his** Bonded done this to himself?_   
  
Pulling the blanket up  **he** tucked him in, leaving his left hand on the bed. The Noblesse set about setting up the IV and taping it in place. 

Glancing over his Bonded once more to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes stayed locked on  **his**  Bonded while he settled in for the wait.  

"Raizel."   
   
Crimson eyes looked from the blond to his longtime friend.   
   
"Muzaka."   
   
At his name, Muzaka approached the bed.   
   
"I didn't know he was this bad, or I wouldn't have challenged him."   
  
Muzaka really hadn’t guessed how bad the human was until the fight had already started and by that point, there was nothing he could do. 

"It was his will to do that, just as it was yours to come here.”   
   
"He imprisoned you. I couldn't leave you like that.”   
   
Tired crimson eyes looked right into his friend’s pale eyes.   
   
"I abandon him for 820 years. I cannot blame him for only a few years."   
   
"That was not your fault."   
   
"I still left him on his own and I do not blame him for not wanting to be alone again."   


* * *

Muzaka pondered. Why would Raizel forgive Frankenstein for betraying him on purpose? Yes, he would have been sad to see Raizel go, but they would have good memories of him, and it wasn’t like they just had themselves anymore. They had built a life before all of this happened. 

"He has other humans now. Nobles and werewolves too.”   
   
"You know as well as I do that he would have secluded himself. He would not handle my loss well. As it stands, it would most likely take a direct order of mine right before my passing for him to live more than a year after I enter eternal sleep. That year would only be spent working out how to keep his weapon from the world and then he would have fallowed me."  
  
 _Would Frankenstein really have done it? Did the blonde really care so little about his life, that it would mean nothing without Raizel._  
  
He had always thought that Frankenstein was brilliant, in a mad way. Perhaps that was not a good thing with this. Perhaps it was the very thing that drew him apart from other that was his down fall. 

* * *

The Noblesse knew this was true more than ever as he glanced through the memories of the last few years. His Bonded had proven it by how easily he had secluded himself away from the other humans once more. Even while they had been there, Frankenstein had been unlikely to venture from the house unless it was something for him or a request that he made. His Bonded had been too scared to form any more bonds.   
   
Silence fell between them as they watched the human sleep.   
   
"Do you have any idea why he is like this?"   
   
"It is Frankenstein."   
   
It was the only answer Raizel could give. There were too many possibilities. It could be from having been his imprisoned or something he did to himself.   
  
"So, no idea."   
   
"The soul damage is similar to what we would see if he used the power of our contract too much."   
   
Which was true. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could feel the human’s soul crying out in pain from its wound. It was like a parts of it had been ripped away.    
   
"Is that why he doesn’t rely on your power?"   
   
Raizel nodded. It was one of the reasons the Noblesse normally didn't form contracts.   
 

* * *

It wasn’t until the next morning that the three modified humans showed up. M-21 couldn't help but notice the lack of damage _. Did Frankenstein run off or did Muzaka back down?_ All three of them stood frozen on the lawn, trying to figure out what had happened. 

With a sigh, M-21 led the way in. They were not going to find out what happened unless they went inside. 

"Up here."   
   
Muzaka called out before they even had the chance to change their shoes.   
   
"Well, it looks like he survived the boss,” Tao said, dashing past, somehow already changed into his house shoes. With a sigh at their friend’s never-ending energy, the other two followed.   
   
When they got upstairs, they were met with a frozen Tao in the doorway in a state of shock.  _What was wrong? Had something bad happened? Was the Noblesse in worse shape than before all this had happened?_  
  
Somehow it never occurred to M-21 that it would be Frankenstein who was hurt. Even after seeing the fluctuation of his health, part of him thought it was just impossible for his boss to be severely hurt.   
  
Even seeing the blond tucked into bed, IV in his hand and an adult Noblesse sitting next to him, somehow it still didn't seem real.   
   
"What happened?" M-21 growled at the werewolf.   
   
_They had sought him out to help fix this. Not to reverse it and make Frankenstein the bed ridden one._

The Werewolf Lord didn't even blink at his aggression.   
   
"I confronted Frankenstein and we had only just started to fight when he started coughing up blood. You didn't tell me he was this bad, or I would have tried to keep from fighting."   
   
"He wasn't this bad when we left." 

 "That is my fault." 

The voice of **him** was quiet, yet it seemed to stop everything. Like the world had fallen silent just to hear him speak.   
   
"We were just getting back from redoing the seal. I don't know what he did, but it left Frankenstein in a bad way. I only managed to break the new seal due to his dwindling health."   
   
They all fell silent once more, just watching the blonde sleep. Every time the IV bag ran out,  **he**  would get up and change it, concern growing in the crimson eyes each time.   
  
Dread grew in M-21. _Had they made the wrong choice?_


	7. Chapter 7

It was late into the night when blue eyes fluttered open. A groan left Frankenstein as he sat up, closing his eyes against the light. God, his head hurt. What time was it? He should be going to see his Master soon. Leaving his eyes closed, his hand moved to take the IV out. 

A hand landed gently on top of his, making his eyes open wide as he realized he wasn't alone and the hand was to large for a child's. His eyes met crimson and his body froze while his mind tried to work it all out.  _What had happened? He had redone the seal and after that... he didn't know._    
 __  
Why was Master back? It was way too soon. Even in this state, he knew that.  
  
Frankenstein kept his focus on those crimson eyes as he let his power flow. It hurt and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, but he had to know. Tao, Takeo, M-21 and Muzaka all in this room, no one else on the property.   
  
He let his power drop as coughs racked through him. His Master's hand came up to support him and he wanted to lean into the comfortable warmth.   
   
"Refrain from using your power for now." His Master was using his ‘you must do as I say’ voice.    
   
"Yes, Master." His voice was barely above a whisper and even that felt straining.    
   
Frankenstein was at a loss as to what to say. He need time to think. He needed time to recover and he couldn't do either with the others in the room. 

"Can you all leave? As you can see, I am not in critical condition. So there is no need for your presence." 

It came out more of a whisper then a growl, but it was enough to send the trio from the room. Muzaka stayed stubbornly still.    
  
Crimson eyes locked with pale grey and Frankenstein could feel the silent communication between the two. It carried on for a few moments before the werewolf sighed and walked out.   
  
Frankenstein let himself fall back down now that it was only Master and himself. Part of him wished his Master had gone too, but the other part was glad that he had stayed. 

There was really nothing he could do right now until his body healed, so Frankenstein closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. 

* * *

  
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel watch as his Bonded sleep. He had stayed to make sure Frankenstein wouldn't push himself. It would be so like Frankenstein to get out of bed just to check and make sure that he had tea.   
   
The Noblesse let out a sigh. He didn't like seeing Frankenstein like this. Had this been what it had been like for Frankenstein. Just watching the Noblesse’s life force dwindle down? Though he had had to watch for months, whereas Raizel was only on his second day and he was already finding it unbearable.   
  
He turned to look out the window, he couldn't let sad thoughts get to him right now.   
  
He turned his eyes back on Frankenstein when he felt the dark emotions rise in him. He couldn’t help but frown a little. The dark emotions seemed so close to the surface. It was likely that the only thing keeping them in line was the Noblesse’s power.    

A swirl of power left the Noblesse and Frankenstein let out a sigh in his sleep.

* * *

It was hours later that Frankenstein woke up to see his Master still sitting there. His body didn't feel quite so heavy, though the pain was still there. Pain had been a part of his life for centuries now, so that mattered little. 

Sitting up, he could feel those crimson eyes following his every move.  

"Master, you should go join the others. I won’t be able to move around until tonight at the earliest. There is no reason for you to stay up here."   
   
Crimson eyes frowned at him before stubbornly turning away to look out the window.  

Frankenstein wanted to let out a sigh, but he couldn’t. It was his Master’s choice, so the best Frankenstein could do was to get better faster and to do that he would need to sleep for now. Closing his eyes once more, Frankenstein willed himself to sleep.  

 

 

Frankenstein was right in guessing that it would be night time before he could get up. What he hadn’t guessed was how late. It was almost midnight by the time he felt well enough to unhook the IV and climb out of bed. He did so under narrowed crimson eyes.  

He stood using all his will power not to wobble. Frankenstein needed to get up and start moving; he couldn’t stand being in bed anymore. The blond moved to the bathroom where he took his time showering and letting the hot water help ebb away some of the pain in his muscles. 

After his shower he dressed, not blinking at being naked in front of his Master, after all he had helped his Master dress a number of times over the years.  

Frankenstein gingerly put on his house clothes before slowly leaving his bedroom. The Noblesse followed silently behind him. The blonde knew that the steps would hurt, but it wouldn’t be the first time that he had gone down while not well, so he just gritted his teeth and took them one step at a time.  

 

The house guests fell silent as he moved past them and into the kitchen. They all stayed quiet and watched as he started to make tea.  

Blue eyes narrowed at his hand as it shook slightly as he put sugar into both cups. He would have to focus on his recovery. There was no way Master would deal out his punishment until he was recovered. Even if it was sentencing him to death, Frankenstein knew that his Master would wait.    
   
The silence was broken when Tao stood up and moved closer to the blond. 

“Boss, would you like me to do that?”   
   
“Tao, I am quite capable of doing this. If you had wished to help, then you shouldn’t have called for Muzaka.” His voice was quiet yet as firm as he could make it. 

Silence fell once more and not even Muzaka was brave enough to break it.  

Frankenstein knew he was taking things out on Tao, but at this moment, he really didn’t care. They had ruined all his plans. Master was never meant to see him like this.  

Frankenstein abandoned the cups and instead grabbed a tray and let his rage fuel him to keep the shakes away as he set about filling up a tea pot. He set the pot and five cups on the tray before pushing it to the edge of the bench. 

He ignored everyone including his Master as he left the kitchen, heading for the room under the stairs. If there was a faster way for Frankenstein to recover, then to find it he would need to go to his lab and start looking for it.  

Frankenstein shoulders relaxed slightly as he entered his lab. There had been very few times that he had entered this lab since getting to this place. Most of the times it had been a routine check to make sure it was all working. 

Stripping out of his shirt, he powered up the scanner and lied down. He needed to get better so that he could stop burdening his Master.  

* * *

Frankenstein hooked himself up to his latest batch of fluids. It was more convenient to be hooked up like this while he worked on this project. He was sure that the design was almost done and that just left the building of it.  

Blue eyes looked over the pages, glancing for any flaws. He couldn’t allow for any. He needed a safe way to lock himself away so his Master wouldn’t have to use  **his**  power to kill him. If he was just to kill himself or let Dark Spear have him, that would still leave Dark Spear at large to take over another host. So Frankenstein had been brainstorming around it and had come up with a quick freeze that way if anyone did let him out years from now, his mind would still be in tact enough to deal with the Dark Spear. 

Seeing no flaws, Frankenstein got to work, ignoring any shakes and not allowing himself to get annoyed when he dropped something. He knew this would pass in time.  

* * *

 

It had been two days since Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had seen his Bonded. In those two days, he had felt through the bond that Frankenstein had not rested once. Frankenstein's mind was a blur of thoughts, none of them seemed to end or begin. Instead it was like he was jumping from idea to idea.  

Normally the Noblesse wouldn’t stop his Bonded until weeks had gone by, but with his current condition, Frankenstein needed rest.   

‘Frankenstein.’   
 

All thought came to a halt. 

   
‘Master, I’ll be right up.’  

Not two minutes later his Bonded was walking into the Noblesse’s room. 

“Master, was there something you needed?”   
   
Turning his crimson gaze from the window, he took in his human’s appearance. He wasn’t quite so pale and he seemed to be holding himself up better. But the whole look was ruined by the fact that his hands were shaking ever so slightly.   

“You need sleep.” 

In stead of the argument he was expecting, the blond nodded once.   
   
“I’ll go and rest now if there is nothing else Master requires.” 

Turning back to the window, the Noblesse started to think about what had just happened.  

His Bonded had just agreed with him and neither tried to argue, nor question it. It was like he was accepting his fate, like he didn’t even think to question it. No, the Noblesse knew that Frankenstein hadn’t even thought about it. 

Something was wrong with his Bonded and he was going to find out what once Frankenstein had woken up.  


	8. Chapter 8

Before Frankenstein had even opened his eyes, he knew that his Master was in the room. Sitting up, Frankenstein swung his legs out of bed and stood up, looking towards his Master. What could be so important that his Master had left his window to seek him out while he slept?  
   
"Master, was there something you needed?"   
   
"Yes. I need to know the reason why your condition was so bad."  

Frankenstein couldn't help but freeze. He had hoped his Master wouldn't ask him that. What should he tell him?   
   
"Master, it was from sealing you."   
   
Partly that was. But the unimpressed look in his crimson eyes told him that he wouldn’t get away with it.   
  
His Master's power swirled and Frankenstein felt a shudder run through him. It was unlike his Master to have such little patience with him, His Master rarely lost his control with anyone. 

" **Frankenstein, I order you to tell me what injured you Soul.** "   
  
"I did, using it to heal you." 

Blue eyes couldn't look away from glowing crimson, so Frankenstein saw the slight shock, but also the hurt and he couldn't stand the hurt. He had to fix this.   
   
"Master, it was my choice and I will heal from this, but you weren't healing, even after I sealed you. So each time after the first, I would give you a part of my soul. It worked, you began to take it and heal. If I had had another year you would have been so much healthier." 

"You sacrificed your own health for mine."   
   
"I will heal, Master. There is no need for you to worry about it."  

Frankenstein needed to take his Master’s mind away from this. What could he do to get them off this topic?  

Frankenstein fell to his knees.   
   
"I do accept any form of punishment that Master wishes to give me for going against your wishes."   
  
   
Frankenstein opened up the bond and he let his Master see that he was read. that he didn't expect to get away with what he did.  
 

* * *

Frankenstein opened up the bond and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could see that his Bonded had accepted that there would be a punishment. That Frankenstein had accepted that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel may imprison him or even sentence him to death. His Bonded had even been working on a way to put himself in a death-like state so as to imprison the Dark Spear. 

So that no one else would have to take on that burden.   

But what shocked the Noblesse most was the fact that Frankenstein had accepted that he would most likely die, even before imprisoning his Master. That he viewed losing his Master worse than death. So he had chosen death.   
   
Frankenstein stared up at his Master and watched those crimson eyes swirl with emotions. There was nothing he could do for his Master but wait for his decision.  
   
An hour went by and yet neither of them moved. It was only as the second hour neared that the Noblesse spoke.   
   
"Frankenstein. I am not going to punish you for imprisoning me. You did that because you cared and did not wish to lose me."   
  
The Noblesse let that sink in before he continued.   
   
"I find your lack of self worth troubling as I see that you would continue with this plan even if I ordered you not to." 

The Noblesse stepped forward and Frankenstein began to feel a drain on the Dark Spear’s power and his own. 

Frankenstein was in shock, but he still registered what he was seeing and feeling. His Master was taking that power and changing it into his own. 

Frankenstein swayed as the drain became too much for him to hold himself up. But before he could fall, he found himself in the Noblesse's arms.   
   
"I am imprisoning you the same way you did me. Sleep well my Bonded." 

That was the last thing Frankenstein heard before his world went black.   



	9. Chapter 9

Muzaka stopped everyone from going up the stairs at the first spike of power. He knew that whatever was happening up there was between his friend and Frankenstein even though he wished to go up there as well.   
  
The trio looked at each other, pacing and fidgeting as time went by. They took comfort in each other, small touches and a whispered word here and there.   
  
They all froze as the power swirled again this time it was a mixture of the two. something big was happening and he didn't dare breath till the power cut off.  
  
What was happening? Should he go up there. Would Raizel want him up there?  
  
  
His question was answered when he heard foot falls at the top of the stairs. his eyes widened at what he saw, whatever he had expected, it wasn't this.   
  
Raizel was coming down the stairs with a tiny blonde haired child that smelled surprisingly like Frankenstein in his arms.   
  
"Raizel, why?" he asked.   
  
How could his long time friend have done that to his contracted? 

* * *

   
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel moved past his friend and headed for the living room, eyes never leaving the boy in his arms. He was feeling both sorry and happy that he had done this to Frankenstein.    
  
He was happy that he could keep his Bonded safe like this. That he would be able to give Frankenstein some time to relax and not worry about anything that had happened.   
  
He was sorry that it had come to this. That he had had to take Frankenstein's choice from him.

"That is Boss, right?" Tao questioned.   
   
The Noblesse looked at Tao and nodded once before looking back down right into blue eyes.    
  
His Bonded was beautiful as a child. Gentle curls that almost looked like caught sunlight and the larges blue eyes that were trying their hardest to stay open, even though he looked so sleepy.   
  
It made his heart jump and something in him melt as Frankenstein yawned.   
  


* * *

_Why were his eyelids so heavy?_    

‘Master?’ he asked, trying to make his eyes focus on his Master’s face, on those pretty crimson eyes.   
  
For some funny reason he felt like smiling, maybe reaching up and trying to touch them. 

‘How do you feel?’   
   
‘Tired and strange.’ 

‘The kids are getting worried.’  

Frankenstein nodded and it was only when he went to push himself up that he realised he was on his Masters lap. And then, how small he was.     
   
‘Master, did you…?’   
  
Had his Master really turned him into a child.   
  
‘Yes. I thought it a fitting punishment.’  

Frankenstein couldn’t disagree with his Master. He was just glad that he had retained his memories for this. He couldn’t imagine what embarrassing things he would get up to otherwise. Already he was struggling to keep some impulses at bay. like him wanting to touch his master pretty eyes and play with the raven strands of hair. 

When Frankenstein sat up, his Master wrapped an arms around him, pulling him against to the solid, warm chest, the way Frankenstein had done for his Master when he was a child. 

There was a slight signal of shock before the blonde relaxed back and smiled at the four curious sets of eyes on him. Frankenstein stopped himself from smirking or laughing.  
  
 Were they waiting to see if he still had his memories?  

Turning so that he was facing partly into his Master’s chest, he spoke.   
  
“I’m hungry.”  

There was a gasp before he heard Tao jump up. Good, his hearing was still modified.   
  
“We’ll go make you something.”   
  
M-21 and Takeo were quick to follow their friend.  

“So Raizel, you decide to give him a taste of his own medicine.”   
  
He felt Master’s confusion for a moment before his Master nodded.   
  
The werewolf moved so Frankenstein turned to face him.    
  
“Hi there, I’m Muzaka.” 

Frankenstein smirked evilly inside, but on the outside tried to pull of a bashfully look as he took a small breath through his noes.  

“Muzaka, why do you smell like dog?”    
   
“What - huh?” 

The look on Muzaka’s face and reaction was priceless. Frankenstein could hear the agreeing quiet laughter from the humans in the kitchen. Well, Muzaka had put him into this situation, so he was going to have as much enjoyment out of it as he could.   

“Your Daddy’s dog, aren’t you?”   
  
Raizel’s sigh was quickly drowned out by Tao bursting into laughter.  

He looked up at his Master and allowed the excitement to show.   
  
"Does the doggy play fetch?"  
  
The roar of laughter he got from the trio and the tiny knowing smirk he got from his master made him glade that this was his punishment. 

 _Yes indeed_ , Frankenstein thought as he snuggled his blonde curls into his Master’s neck to hide his smirk. _I’m going to have my fun while I can._


End file.
